Fluttershy's Adventure
by Yterbius
Summary: Fluttershy has been crushing on one of my OCs, and she can't bring herself to tell him. But when he gets foalnapped and possessed, she will have to get past her shyness and toughen up. K plus for kissing
1. Chapter 1

I live in solitude for one reason alone. I am shy. I can't bear to socialize with other ponies because I'm scared they won't accept me. I have tried to be a normal pegasus, but I couldn't fly very well during flight school. I could barely fly at all during my life. I didn't think I was worth anything to anypony, even after I got my cutie mark. I would have disappeared if Alex hadn't showed up.

He was nice, helpful, and overall, a great stallion. I knew from the instant that I wanted to be with him forever, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Before, I was thinking about running away and leaving everything behind. After I met him, I changed my mind.

We often met together for tea parties, which he admitted was his favorite thing to do. We would talk about how his life was progressing, and how my life was progressing, and basically just talk in general while sipping tea. Whenever I had a problem, Alex would help me, or at least find a way. If he had a problem, I was more than willing to help. If one of us was sick...well, you get the idea.

One day, a few minutes before Alex came over, I was having trouble deciding if I wanted to tell Alex that I liked him. I pondered the thought for a few minutes, and my door slammed open. Johnny rushed up to me and randomly sputtered his message.

"Fluttershy, Alex...gone, left...note...no time...explain, come...me."

He grabbed my hoof and nearly dragged me to Alex's home, where there was a note.

_Left to get more tea leaves for our tea parties. Be back soon. XO, Alex._

I was annoyed. He left to get supplies, and Johnny dragged me halfway across town to tell me that?

"That's not his hoofwriting. Somepony forged it. Alex would never say 'be back soon.' He would've said, 'won't be gone too long.' Also, he signs letters with 'sincerely,' and not...that."

Now I was concerned. Sure, Alex was the honest one, but I learned when Johnny lies, he flips his mane. And his head was perfectly still.

"Let's take this to Twilight, Johnny."

We galloped across town to Twilight's castle, and nearly broke the door down to get to her. She instantly knew we had a dire message, and she was alarmed almost immediately.

"Twilight, we need you to examine this note. Alex is missing and this note is a forgery. We need to know who foalnapped him."

"Um, if it's okay with you, that is." I don't know why, but that was always my "go to" phrase.

She took the note, examined it, and said, "Connor's back."

Immediately, Johnny screamed.

"Connor? I thought we got rid of him! How is he alive?! I'll pulverize him! I'll destroy him! I'll—mmf, mmf."

I put a hoof to his mouth. Ever since the defeat of Tirek, I have been able to assert myself more easily.

"Johnny, calm down. We just have to find him."

"Mmf, hmph, mrf,—but Connor is psychotic. He could kill us. That's why I want to kill him first."

Twilight spoke. "Johnny, as a princess, I demand you stay here while me and my friends—"

"No. I'm going alone."

Instantly, it was quiet. I actually heard a pin drop somewhere.

"Fluttershy, you can't. You know how easily scared you are. I'll get the others to accompany us—"

"I already said I'm going alone. I don't care what you wish to add, that's my final answer. And if it pleases you, I have learned to better take care of myself. Now, if you could pinpoint Alex's location immediately."

I was close to giving my own friend, albeit a princess, the Stare. She just looked back at me with her mouth open. Johnny smirked, I think. I didn't even bother to ask if she was okay with it. I demanded that she do me a favor without blinking.

"Um, Twilight, are you still awake? Fluttershy just made a request. Could you please follow through?"

She blinked a little, shook her head, and replied.

"Sorry. Just processing it all. Are you sure you can handle it, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Twilight. I can handle myself just fine. Now where is Connor?"

Her horn lit up, and her eyes glowed white. Ten seconds later, she announced he was currently at Mt. Everfree's peak.

I packed some sandwiches, a thick sweater to keep me warm, and my secret weapon. I'd tell you what it is, but then it wouldn't be a secret weapon anymore. After I packed everything into my saddlebags, I set off.

**A/N: I just wanna let you know that I am sorry for not updating earlier. I have been struggling in school because I am kind of a dimwit. Also, I will continue to post chapters for my fanfics, but I have decided to discontinue the "Weirdness" moniker. Next, I will be posting less fanfictions with Mike as the main character. Lastly, I will be posting less frequently due to school troubles **_**and**_** being uninspired.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I climbed up the treacherous mountain, I thought of Alex, and how he was dealing with the situation. I hoped he was alright. When I got hungry, I sat down and ate one of my sandwiches. When I got to the colder part of the mountain, I put on my sweater, which was a light pink wool sweater. As I got closer to the top, I could see Alex standing at the top. I rushed towards him, but he disappeared. I suddenly heard an echoing yell.

«Did you honestly think I was going to make this easy? Please, don't make me laugh.»

I was nervous all of a sudden. Knowing Connor, he was right. This was a challenge. I finally got to the top, and I saw Connor.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. I'm not the real one. FYI, I've taken control of Alex, so you two will have to battle each other. Now here's my riddle:

_Deep in the place where you don't fall,_

_You will find the next of all._

_This is the place where you couldn't try_

_and when insulted, you asked yourself 'why?'"_

He faded away, leaving me alone at the top of a mountain. I thought about what this decoy had just said, and after a few minutes, I knew where to go. I immediately flew upward into my old home, Cloudsdale. After some searching, I found "Connor" in front of my old flight school.

"Congratulations. You're brighter than you look. As you might already know, I'm another copy. Here's my riddle:

_Whenever you're feeling stressed,_

_you go to the place you feel best._

_Mud baths, facials, sauna too._

_This is the next place for you."_

Again, he faded away, leaving me alone. I ran over to the spa, and "Connor" was there as well.

"Well done. Here's my riddle:

_After dark, you go to sleep,_

_but where you do is yours to keep._

_To find Alex's location,_

_go to your final destination."_

I immediately went home, practically flying, and before I opened the door, I was face to face with what I thought was the real Connor.

"Well done, beautiful. The real Connor has gone into exile, but a battle with Alex awaits you inside."

He gestured towards my front door and disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke. I opened the door hesitantly, and was met with a hoof to my face. Harshly. While caught off guard. I got a good look at him, and his eyes were glowing orange.

"It's about time. What took so long?"

Alex spoke, but I didn't hear him. Alex had an unusually high, almost feminine voice. I heard a voice that one would hear from a typical teenage stallion.

"Alex, stop! This isn't like you."

"The Alex you know is gone. I loved you. I knew you loved me too, Fluttershy. I know you're a shy pony, but I didn't care. I kept getting the feeling you were faking those thoughts, and I just couldn't handle it."

Each time he finished a sentence, he shoved a hoof into me.

"I wasn't faking those thoughts. I really like you a lot." For a second, his eyes were fading, but then they reverted back to orange.

"Too bad. I've changed. I'm different. You no longer mean anything to me. I bet you can't even fight me. You know why? Because you're a wimp. A sissy. A wuss. A pathetic excuse for a mare."

I was on the brink of tears. He was right. I was a loser. I had no reason to be in Equestria. But I shook it off. O decided to bring out my secret weapon. I reached in my saddlebags, and I grabbed a tube of lipstick. I applied it, and faced Alex.

"Huh? What are you—"

I instantly pressed my muzzle against his. He was trapped. I grabbed his head, and as hard as he tried to back away, I wouldn't let him. I watched as his eyes slowly faded until they were normal again. My secret weapon was a kiss. I let go, and he passed out. Suddenly, he turned light orange, and Connor's body rolled over from his body.

"You were CONTROLLING HIM?!"

"No, no, no, my plan, no, NO, NOOOO!"

"PLAN?!" I was furious. I just kissed a mind controlling d*** instead of my crush.

"I planned to completely take over him so I could make him look like a condescending a**. Although the kiss was great."

"UGH, YOU PERVERT!" I gave him my hardest hoof to the face, and he was out.

I walked over to Alex, and I whispered in his ear.

"Are you there Alex? It's me, Fluttershy."

Nothing. I leaned in to kiss him, and he instantly grabbed my head, pulled it down, and we locked lips again.

We let go, and Alex woke up. He spoke in his usual feminine voice.

"I love you too, Fluttershy. I love you as much as Mike loves Vinyl Scratch, Shining Armor and Cadance, Rainbow Dash and flying, and I would never try to hurt you. I loved you ever since our first tea party. You're kind as a butterfly, sweet as sugar, caring as a mother to her foals. I like that about you. The only thing that I love is you."

I stood there, blushing. I was glad he finally admitted his feelings for me.

"Alex, never leave me. I can't live without you. I hope one day we get married. I hope we raise a family. I hope we stay together forever."

And with that, we kissed one last time before we headed to his home. While we walked through the town, we talked about our plans for tomorrow. When we got to his home, we went inside, and it was beautiful. There was a chair and couch with different floral designs, a blue carpet with pink spots, his bedroom was all different green shades, the kitchen and dining room were both yellow, and he even had a guest room that was all white.

"What do you think? I know it's not much, but it's what I call home."

"Alex, I love it. It's wonderful. Can I stay here tonight?"

Suddenly, a yellow cat with pink spots came running up to me, and nudged my leg. Alex chuckled.

"I think she likes you."

He scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto the couch. She instantly got settled in and curled up for a nap.

"Name's Lizzy."

"You didn't name a cat that looks like me after me?"

"Well, 'Fluttershy' only seemed perfect for you and nothing else. This cat even looked kinda like a Lizzy, don't you think?"

I looked at Lizzy, and I realized Alex was right. She did kinda look like a Lizzy.

"Fluttershy, I don't know why, but I feel like singing a song."

"Okay. Let's do that."

["Lights (Single Version)" by Ellie Goulding]


End file.
